


The healing power of love

by dmichelle312



Series: Quicksand love stories [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Healing, Husbands, I write erotism NOT porn I DON'T do porn, Immortal spirits, Kissing, Kozzy and Sandy deserve nice things, Kozzy is Guardian of Fear, LLF Comment Project, Love Story, M/M, Making Love, QUICKSAND, Redemption, Same-Sex Marriage, See the link in my beginning author's notes, Slender Sandy, Tall Sandy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: As he was recovering from his painful past and the psychological and emotional damage the Fearlings who had taken over him caused him, Kozzy realized that he had feelings for Sandy and had had them for a long time, ever since the Golden Age.





	The healing power of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/gifts), [emeraldembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts), [Krasimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/gifts), [Hayate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/gifts), [hilaryfaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/gifts), [notastranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/gifts), [ShaneAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneAndrew/gifts), [Lynn_StarDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_StarDragon/gifts), [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [lrhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/gifts).



> In my fanfics, Sandy is tall, slender, beautiful and attractive like the Sandy of fanartists like; Zerochan, MikaBloodspill, Silveray, ilsama, Judeelishaj, fir3h34rt, etc. You can see the fanarts on the Internet, a lot of them are found on DeviantArt. My depiction of the sandman (Sandy) is based off of and inspired from those various beautiful fanarts. All credit to the artists for those fanarts. I personally think that this depiction of/take on the sandman (Sandy) is far more attractive than the one from the movie (an obese and small guy who isn't handsome and that no one could ever be attracted to or would ever want to sleep with). And anyway, since he's an immortal spirit, it makes sense that he can shapeshift and that he can't possibly be limited to one form/appearance.
> 
> The books never reveal the name of Kozmotis' deceased former spouse. Book 4 only refer to her as "Lady Pitchiner". So I decided that her name would be Oriana. I've seen that name used quite a few times in Fantasy, starting with a female character in one of the video games I really enjoyed playing back in the days, a based-turn RPG entitled, "Aidyn Chronicles: The First Mage".
> 
> I personally don't care that the name of Kozzy's daughter in the books is Emily Jane, I read the fanfictions first and the books after, and lots of fanfiction writers call her Seraphina in their stories, so I call her that too, I can't think of her as an "Emily Jane" now.
> 
> With a few exceptions mentioned in the text, when Sandy talk assume that he's talking in Sand Language, Sandy's Sand Language communications will be in italic in the text.
> 
> I wrote this fanfic for myself first and foremost like all of my other fanfics, but I want to dedicate and gift this fanfic as well as this series (because I will eventually write more Quicksand works and add them to this series) to Quicksand fans/shippers like; Neyiea (author of "Silent communication", "I will make thee beds of roses", and "Romantic rivals"), emeraldembers (author of "Golden years" and "Everything I love about you"), Krasimer (author of "Rise up (Glitter and Gold)"), Hayate (author of "Sweet dreams"), hilaryfaye (author of "One little dream" and "What birds have vanished"), ShaneAndrew (author of "Blessed Quicksand"), notastranger (author of "Before the sandman comes"), and Lynn_StarDragon (author of "Devil's Wood"). This is a Quicksand series written by a Quicksand fan/shipper for Quicksand fans/shippers (and for self of course!).
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains explicit sexual content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18, and if you choose to read it anyway, I can't be held responsible for that, it's the fault of the parents for not monitoring what their minor sons and daughters read on the Internet. As for the adult readers, don't like don't read, as simple as that. There's a warning in the tags AND in my beginning author's notes, so no one can whine and say that I didn't warn enough.
> 
> I write erotism NOT porn, I DON'T do porn (I find it quite offensive and insulting that some people don't bother to learn the difference between the two and that they call porn what isn't porn or that they call all sex porn, it's ridiculous and insulting), see this:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177200
> 
> I don't have a BETA so if I mispelled something or made some mistakes, feel free to tell me and I'll correct/fix it. I speak english fluently but it's not my first language (and even people who have english as their first language still make mistakes sometimes, I've seen english-speaking Americans and Canadians mispelling words), that would be french, because I'm french Canadian.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters.
> 
> This fanfic contains spoilers from the Guardians of Childhood book series, especially "The Sandman and the War of Dreams" and "Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King".

Sanderson Mansnoozie came home after sending good dreams to the children. He was pleased with his work and he was going home. Kozmotis was trying to recover after Sandy and the other Guardians extracted Pitch and the Fearlings from his body and soul, and then put them in a crystal from which they would never escape, a crystal kept in a secret place under the earth under Bunnymund's watch. Sandy told the other Guardians that now that the Fearlings were gone, Kozmotis was needed as Guardian of Fear and that a healthy fear could save and preserve lives. For example, a healthy fear would keep children away from snakes, cliffs, dark alleys, venturing into the forest at night, etc. The other Guardians knew that he was right. But first, and Sandy had insisted, Kozmotis needed time to recover and heal. 

The Fearlings had used his love for his daughter against him and had taken over him. For centuries, he had not been in control of his life and body. Furthermore, having Pitch and the Fearlings extracted from his body and soul had been a rather traumatic experience, though he was relieved that they were gone. Sandy invited Kozmotis to live with him. Kozmotis, not wanting to be alone, decided to accept his invitation. Sandy had been in love with Kozmotis for a long time and still was. He was happy to offer Kozzy what comfort he could, but he kept some distance between him and Kozzy, because he didn't want to make Kozzy uncomfortable, any more than he had to, and he had decided that he would let Kozzy come to him when he was ready and when he returned Sandy's feelings. 

Sandy didn't want to leave Kozzy behind during his recovery, but he wanted to make sure the children were doing well and send them some nice dreams. Kozmotis had insisted that he would be okay if left to himself for a few hours and that if Sandy had important things to do, he should go do them. 

"I'll be fine" , Kozzy had said, "Taking care of the children is important to you, Sandy". 

_"You're important to me too, Kozzy"_ , Sandy had replied, _"I'll be back soon."_

Sandy had told Kozzy that his personal library was at his disposal, that he could take a walk around the island, and that he could sleep in one of the beds if he was tired and that he wanted Kozzy to feel at home in his sand castle and on his island. Sandy's home was a castle made of sand with; shiny glass floors which created nice reflections especially when rays of sunshine shone down on them, wine red and golden curtains, wild cherry tree furnitures, animal and tribal jade sculptures, and seashells. Kozzy really liked it. 

Sandy had just came home, quite happy that the children were healthy, doing well, and having nice dreams. He lost his smile when he heard the screams and cries coming from the library. Kozzy was asleep in a sofa. He had been reading a book, but it had fallen to the ground as he tossed and turned in his chair. Sandy picked up the book and put it on a table. Then he gently shook Kozzy awake. Kozzy jerked awake and tears ran down his face. Sandy gently squeezed his hand to comfort him. 

_"You were having a nightmare"_ , Sandy said. 

"But I thought they were gone", Kozmotis exclaimed. 

_"They are. But when you are haunted by traumatic experiences from your past, it's no wonder you relive them in your sleep and wake up in tears. You need time to heal properly, Kozzy"_ , Sandy replied, gently stroking Kozmotis' raven hair. 

"I guess so", said Kozzy. 

The dark-haired male got up, made his way to the window and turned his back to Sandy. The sandman knew that sometimes Kozzy needed space, needed time to think, needed to make sense of things. He didn't want to rush Kozzy and he wanted to give Kozzy as much space as he needed, knowing that if Kozzy needed him he would come to him. 

Kozmotis let out a shuddering breath. As he was recovering from his painful past and the psychological and emotional damage the Fearlings who had taken over him caused him, Kozzy realized that he had feelings for Sandy, and had had them for a long time, ever since the Golden Age. But the Fearlings had taken over him and he had never really had the opportunity to tell Sandy about his feelings. He had thought he could never fall in love again after the death of his deceased former spouse, and he had loved his wife, but what he felt for Sandy was stronger than anything he had ever felt for Oriana. But he didn't really know how to express his feelings. And it had been centuries since he had last been romantically involved with someone. He felt sad and frustrated because he didn't know how to deal with his feelings for Sandy, let alone express them. Sandy was so beautiful and attractive. He was slender and as tall as Kozzy, with hazel eyes and hair the color of honey, soft eyes, sensual lips, a wonderful smile, and a heart of gold. He was soothing, warm, reassuring, gentle and seemed to be glowing from within. Seeing Kozzy shaking, Sandy took one step closer to him, his eyes full of concern. 

_"Kozzy, are you all right?"_ , Sandy asked.

Kozmotis gasped, knelt down and fumbled around, frantically searching for something. Sandy bent and picked up a locket lying on the ground. He took one of Kozzy's hands into his own and put the locket into Kozzy's hand with his other hand, then closed Kozzy's fingers around it. 

_"Is that what you were looking for?"_ , Sandy asked. 

Kozmotis quickly snatched his hand away from Sandy and the sandman tensed wondering if he did something that might have pissed Kozmotis off. When their eyes met, Sandy was pleasantly surprised to see desire in Kozzy's eyes and etched on Kozzy's face. But there was more than just desire in Kozzy's eyes. There was also a mix of fondness, longing, sadness, fear, and frustration. Sandy decided to let Kozzy decide when and how to talk about it or whether to talk about it at all or not. Kozzy would talk about it when he was ready. Kozmostis looked at the locket. 

"She hates me, Sandy. My daughter hates me", Kozzy said. 

The dark-haired male was crying and attempting to muffle his sobs with his hands. Sandy didn't know if Kozzy would be okay with being touched in that moment, but he would try to comfort Kozzy and back off if Kozzy asked him. He sat on the floor with Kozzy's head in his lap and gently stroke the other male's hair and cheek until his sobs subside. 

_"I don't think she hate you, Kozzy. I think losing her father at such a young age damaged her to an extent and she too need time to properly heal. Also, I'm convinced that she know that the Fearlings are to blame for what happened and that deep down you are not a bad person. Things are going to get better now, Kozzy. I know they will. And I'm here to help you and assist you whenever you need me to. It's going to be okay"_ , Sandy said. 

Kozzy trusted Sandy and knew he could count on Sandy to help him if need be. Kozzy nodded and Sandy pulled him to his feet. Kozzy put some distance between himself and Sandy, clenching his fists and trembling with desire. His centuries of celibacy, and Sandy's nearness, were wrecking havoc with his self-control. At this moment, his body was throbbing with need, and he wanted Sandy to lead him upstairs and make love to him until they were both giddy with sensual delight. He tried to shake the feeling off. He needed to think straight, to focus, to think things through. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his relationship with Sandy and he still didn't know how to deal with and express his feelings for Sandy. Also, part of him knew that he had been in love with Sandy for a long time, but another part of him was in denial and struggling with that, hence the feelings of sadness and frustration. 

_"Kozzy, is there anything you want to talk about?"_ , Sandy asked. 

"I'm fine", Kozzy said, "Can we eat something?" 

_"Of course"_ , Sandy replied, _"Come with me."_

Sandy left and came back a short moment later. They went to the kitchen and cooked a meal together. They conversed with each other as they cooked and ate. They had a good meal of stew and salad with a glass of wine. 

"What wine is that?", asked Kozzy. 

_"Strawberry wine"_ , replied Sandy with a smile, _"And considering the look in your eyes, you really like it."_

"I do", said Kozzy. 

_"I know how to age wine and I'm glad to see that you like this one. I have a few more bottles of it, and one of these days, I'll have you try some of my blackberry wine, I'm pretty sure you're gonna like it"_ , Sandy added. 

They conversed for a little while longer then Sandy got up and cleaned the dishes and table and Kozzy helped him.

 _"I'm going to go take a bath on the beach. Do you want to join me?"_ , asked Sandy. 

Kozzy looked at him with wide eyes and sputtered, trying to hide his blush.

"Whaaaa?", said Kozzy.

Sandy rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his lips.

 _"I'm asking you if you want to take a bath on the beach too. I have soap and shampoo. Accompany me?"_ , Sandy asked again. 

Not trusting his voice, Kozzy nodded. Sandy left the room, grabbed two towels and told Kozzy to follow him. Sandy removed his clothes and encouraged Kozzy to do the same. 

"No one can see us, right?", Said Kozzy. 

The sandman nodded. 

_"None can visit here without my express invitation. Sure there's the mermen and mermaids, but they'll leave us alone tonight"_ , Sandy explained. 

"How do you know that?", asked Kozzy.

 _"They talk to me, and they told me that tonight they have a festival so they'll be busy celebrating. Merpeople culture. We won't see them tonight. It's just you and me"_ , Sandy replied. 

Kozzy didn't know if that made him happy, nervous, or both. But he got into the water and washed. Sandy did the same. When he was done, he turned to Kozzy.

 _"Do you want me to wash your hair?"_ , asked Sandy. 

Kozzy looked at him, debated with himself a moment, then he nodded. Sandy stood behind Kozzy, lathered his hair with shampoo and massaged his scalp. Kozzy let out a sigh of pleasure. 

_"That's it, Kozzy"_ , said the sandman, _"Relax and let Sandy take care of you."_

He rinsed Kozzy's hair and Kozzy turned to him. 

"Do you want me to wash yours?", asked the dark-haired male. 

Sandy nodded and turned around so Kozzy could wash his hair. Then they wrapped their towels around themselves and walked back to the sand castle. When they got there, Sandy saw tears running down Kozzy's cheeks. 

_"What's wrong?"_ , Sandy asked. 

"Sandy, how will I fix things with my daughter and the other Guardians? And what am I supposed to do now?", said Kozzy. 

_"How about we dress up and find a comfortable spot to talk about this?"_ , said the sandman, gently wiping his tears away. 

Kozzy nodded. They both put on pyjamas and with a fond look, Sandy buttoned up Kozzy's pyjamas top for him. Kozzy walked to his room and sat on his bed. 

_"Can I?"_ , Sandy asked. 

Kozzy signed for Sandy to sit on the bed with him. 

"Let's talk then", said Kozzy. 

The sandman nodded. 

_"The most important thing right now is that you heal and recover. Everything else can wait"_ , Sandy said. 

"But I can't fully heal if I...", Kozzy started, protesting. 

_"I know"_ , replied Sandy, gently squeezing his hand, _"Once you have recovered enough, I'll accompany you and you can talk to them and I'll be there to support and help you"._

"But how will I know that I have recovered enough? And what am I supposed to tell them? I can't believe I'm crying again, I'm pathetic", Kozzy said trying to hold back his tears, but failing miserably. 

_"Don't"_ , said Sandy, craddling Kozzy's head in his lap, _"Don't hold back. Crying is part of the healing process. There is nothing wrong with that and it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have cried at some point; me, the other Guardians, Katherine, Mr. Qwerty, even Ombric and Kailash. It brought us healing, peace, and strength. To answer your questions, you will know you have recovered enough. You will simply know. Trust me. As for what you're supposed to tell them, deep down they know that it was Pitch and the other Fearlings who committed those atrocities while wearing your body and that you are Kozmotis Pitchiner and not Pitch Black and that deep down you are not a bad person. I've had discussions with them and they're not hostile or bearing a grudge against you. In fact, when you're ready, we want you to join us as the Guardian of Fear. Healthy fear can make people cautious and save or preserve their lives. And now that the Fearlings are gone, the world needs a Guardian of Fear. Especially the children. It's our duty to protect them"._

"But what if I screw this up, huh? What if things don't go the way they're supposed to and I don't know how to fix my mess ups or the others get mad at me and...", started Kozzy. 

The sandman pressed his index finger to Kozzy's lips. 

_"Shhhh"_ , Sandy said, _"It's gonna be all right, Kozzy. You don't have to be afraid or to worry about a thing. You'll be working with me. We'll be together every step of the way. And if one of us make a mistake, we'll just fix it, together. It's gonna be okay. I know it will. Do you trust me?"_

Kozzy nodded. 

_"Good"_ , Sandy said, gently stroking his raven hair. 

"I'm so tired", Kozzy added. 

_"Then it's time to get some sleep"_ , Sandy replied. 

"Sandy, would you... would you... stay?", Kozzy asked, patting the bed and signing for Sandy to lay down beside him. 

_"Is that really what you want, Kozzy?"_ , asked Sandy. 

"Yes", Kozzy replied, "Would you just, you know, hold me?" 

_"Of course"_ , Sandy replied, _"But I have a suggestion for you."_

"What is it?", asked Kozzy. 

_"Like I told you, I have a few guest rooms here where my friends sometimes stay and sleep in, especially the other Guardians. And all the beds in my guest rooms are comfortable. But mine is a bit more comfortable than the others. We can sleep in my bed, if you want. But if you don't want to, we can stay here, that's not a problem"_ , Sandy said. 

Kozzy looked at the sandman and nodded. 

"Okay. I will sleep in your bed. I trust you, Sandy. You will hold me?", said Kozzy. 

Sandy smiled fondly at him and nodded. Then he took Kozzy's hand into his own. 

_"Follow me"_ , added Sandy. 

Sandy took Kozzy to his room. Sandy's bed was comfortable and beautiful, with golden sheets and wine red pillowcases. They climbed into bed and Sandy held Kozzy under the sheets. 

_"Sleep well, Kozzy"_ , said the sandman with affection. 

"You too, Sandy", Kozzy replied.

Kozzy closed his eyes, melt into Sandy's arms and fell asleep. 

Three hours later, Sandy woke up and decided to get something to drink. After drinking a glass of fruit juice he went back to bed. He climbed back into bed and he was about to fall asleep when he heard Kozzy moan. Kozzy was trashing and moaning in his sleep. Sandy looked at the dream bubble and the little sand figures floating above Kozzy's head and saw that Kozzy was having a very interesting dream to say the least. In the dream, Sandy pressed his lips to Kozzy's, kissed him deeply, stroked him, made love to him. Kozzy was having an erotic dream, where he was being explored with soft hands. They started at his nipples and gently ran all over his body, lower by degrees and then the man he had strong feelings for was grinding against him while staring into his eyes, the sandman's eyes shining with love and desire. Sandy was grinding against him and the sensation was almost more than Kozzy could handle. Kozzy trashed and moaned in his sleep again, at some point he even moaned Sandy's name. Sandy felt himself harden and looked down at the erect bulge in his pyjamas pants. He couldn't deny that he loved Kozzy and wanted him very much. Kozzy woke up with a start, looked at Sandy, and turned around in shame, hiding his face into the sheets vainly attempting to hide his erection. 

"You saw?", asked Kozzy. 

_"Yes"_ , Sandy replied, _"You want to talk about it?"_ ,

"What is there to talk about? It's not like I can hide it anymore. I do have feelings for you. But it's been a long time since I've been romantically involved with someone, I've lost centuries of my life because of those Fearlings. And these past few weeks I realized that I've been in love with you for a long time, ever since my first contacts with you after my former spouse died. So I've felt sad and frustrated these past few weeks because I don't know how to deal with my feelings for you, let alone express them. But you are beautiful and kind and I like you a lot. And I enjoy your company. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I... Oh look at me, I'm rambling now. I'm sorry for this embarassing episode", Kozzy said. 

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of or to be embarassed about. Most living, sentient beings are sexual beings, and we all have erotic dreams at some point in our lives. But I want you to know, Kozzy, that I feel the same way about you"_ , Sandy replied. 

"You do?", said Kozzy. 

_"Yes. You have a good heart, you're beautiful, and I enjoy your company. And I like you a lot too."_ ,

They felt overjoyed when they realized that they shared each other's feelings. Their hands lightly brushed against each other's. Kozzy flinched and tried to will his body to calm down but it didn't really work.

 _"Kozzy, please look at me"_ , Sandy said softly. 

Kozzy uncontrollably shivered in pleasure at the sight of Sandy's soft eyes, but he complied and looked at the sandman. 

_"I can clearly see the discomfort and slight pain on your face. I can take care of that, if you let me. Will you let me kiss you and take care of your needs?"_ , asked Sandy. 

"I...", Kozzy started. 

_"We don't have to go all the way tonight. Also, you are alone with someone who love you and with whom you can feel safe"_ , Sandy added. 

Kozzy nodded. 

"I know. Yes, you can kiss me and touch me, Sandy", said the dark-haired male. 

Sandy moved closer, took Kozzy's hands into his own and smiled tenderly. 

_"Then I will"_ , Sandy replied. 

Sandy pressed his lips to Kozzy's and gently kissed him. Pure fire burned in Kozzy's veins. He wrapped his arms around Sandy securely and pulled the sandman on top of him. This was what he had been denied so long. 

_"That's it, Kozzy, let Sandy take care of you"_ , said the sandman. 

Sandy removed their clothes as he kept kissing Kozzy. Then he started moving, pumping his hips against Kozzy, grinding their cocks together. Kozzy felt as if his body was on fire, then he felt a pressure building inside him and knew he was close. 

_"No one can hear us here. We can let go. Let me hear your screams of pleasure and I'll let you hear mine. I can feel just how close you are. Let go, my beautiful Kozzy. Come for me and scream in pleasure for me"_ , Sandy said pumping his hips against Kozzy and grinding their cocks together a bit faster. 

Kozzy stiffened, threw his head back and screamed in pleasure as he came. A short moment later, Sandy stiffened and screamed in pleasure too as he rode his orgasm. Sandy kissed Kozzy's lips, then his forehead. Then he rolled off of Kozzy and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired male. 

_"I love you, Kozzy"_ , Sandy said. 

"I love you too, Sandy", Kozzy replied. 

Kozzy was happy that their first sexual experience together was like that - tender, loving, and not all the way. He was safe and secure in Sandy's arms and he was healing. Sandy felt the same. They fell asleep content and happy. 

Sandy and Kozzy enjoyed spending time together. At some point they met with the other Guardians and they all agreed to let Kozzy take on the role and responsibilities that come with the title of Guardian of Fear, and to let him work with Sandy. Sandy and Kozzy worked together, ate breakfast together, attended the Guardian meetings together, napped together. Three months later, they decided to get married. To Sandy's surprise and delight, it was Kozzy who proposed. The wedding rings were a gift from Tooth who knew a lesser spirit who was a blacksmith. She brought him gold and precious stones and placed an order, promising a big sapphire as payment. The other Guardians were overjoyed when Sandy announced that he and Kozzy were getting married. They all helped organized the wedding. Tooth wanted to make the wedding cake herself. Jack wanted to help decorate the room. North wanted to throw the newlyweds a party. Bunnymund wanted to send the invites and help some of the lesser spirits choose the wedding gifts. Katherine and the other kids wanted to help the others too. The ceremony was beautiful. Sandy and Kozzy were glowing with happiness as they exchanged their vows. Then they received their gifts, and sat with the others to eat a slice of the delicious cake Tooth made. Tooth, North, Jack, Bunnymund, Katherine and Ombric congratulated the married couple. Seraphina was there and she was happy for her father and her stepfather. North told Sandy and Kozzy that they could go on an honeymoon for a week and that the other Guardians would take care of everything while they were gone. Then they attended the party and danced. 

When Sandy and Kozzy went home to Sandy's castle on his island, Sandy carried Kozzy to his bedroom. 

"We're finally alone", Kozzy said, and his eyes twinkled. 

_"Which allows me to kiss my beautiful husband"_ , Sandy added. 

Sandy dropped him on the bed, climbed in and kissed him breathless. Kozzy returned the kiss. 

"Sandy?", Kozzy said. 

_"Yes, Kozzy?"_ , Sandy replied. 

"I think I'm ready... to go all the way", Kozzy said. 

_"Are you sure, Kozzy?"_ , asked Sandy. 

"Yes, I am", Kozzy replied. 

_"I too am ready... to go all the way with you"_ , Sandy added. 

Kozzy kissed Sandy and Sandy undressed them. Sandy took the time to admire his husband's nicely tanned naked body. 

_"You are so beautiful, Kozzy"_ , Sandy said. 

"Not as beautiful as you are", Kozzy replied. 

_"I beg to differ"_ , Sandy said. 

"But you do make me feel beautiful", Kozzy added. 

Sandy smiled tenderly at him. He gently kissed and stroke his husband. Kozzy shivered in pleasure and threaded his fingers into Sandy's honey blond hair, still amazed at the softness of it. Sandy trailed kisses down Kozzy's chest. Kozzy trailed his fingers on Sandy's back. Sandy shivered in delight. They tenderly kissed and caressed one another for a while. Then Sandy opened a drawer and picked up a small bottle, closed the drawer, and turned to his husband. 

_"Are you ready, Kozzy?_ , asked Sandy. 

Kozzy nodded. 

_"I will make this as painless and as pleasurable as possible"_ , Sandy said to reasure Kozzy, as he prepped his husband. 

"I trust you", Kozzy replied, gently squeezing his hand. 

Sandy smiled tenderly. He stood behind Kozzy, positioned himself carefully and pushed inside, shivering in delight. 

_"Oh, Kozzy, you feel so good"_ , Sandy said. 

Hearing that made Kozzy feel beautiful, desirable, loved, embraced. It made him feel good about himself. Sandy gave Kozzy time to adjust and started moving. 

"You feel good too", Kozzy replied his eyes full of love and desire that he saw reflected in his husband's eyes. 

Sandy gently thrusted inside his beloved, he hit Kozzy's sweet spot, smiling when he heard his husband moan. Kozzy was sobbing in pleasure, pushing back and meeting Sandy's thrusts as best he could. He was so close and so was Sandy. He felt as if he was one body and one soul with Sandy and that feeling of oneness with his husband was wonderful. Sandy hit Kozzy's prostate again and again. Kozzy stiffened, trashed, and screamed his husband's name in pleasure as he came. Shortly after, Sandy came and screamed in pleasure too as he rode his climax and found himself lost in the throes of orgasm, spilling himself into his husband. They held hands as they recovered and caught their breaths. After a change of sheets, they made their way to the beach and helped each other clean themselves, giggling in delight as they paid more attention to certain areas. Then they dried themselves with the towels that they wrapped around themselves, walked back to the castle and went back to bed. They talked for a little while and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

When Sandy woke up, Kozzy had already been awake for a while. Sandy smiled.

 _"What's that? What are you doing?"_ , Sandy asked. 

"I was writing in my journal. It's one of my wedding gifts, from Katherine. I'm recording our wedding ceremony and party in my journal, along with my reunion with my daughter", Kozzy explained. 

Sandy gently stroked Kozzy's cheek. 

_"And you'll have even more things to record in your journal with our honeymoon coming"_ , Sandy said, his eyes shining with love. 

"True", Kozzy replied, "And of course during our honeymoon, we're going to christen every piece of furniture in our other home." 

Sandy laughed fondly. 

_"Absolutely. We're going to christen every piece of furniture, every wall, every shower. I want to make love to you til you can't remember anything else but my name and the feeling of my cock pulsing inside you, my cherished husband."_ , said Sandy. 

Kozzy hugged Sandy, running his fingers through his husband's honey blond hair. 

"I love you so much, Sandy, and I'm happy to call you my husband and my daughter's stepfather", Kozzy said. 

_"The feeling is mutual"_ , Sandy replied. 

"Seraphina told me more about how you two met, how you helped her, how you two became friends, and also how she couldn't stand to see you cry and how she led you to Katherine. I'm so thankful that you and the others saved me that night, rid me of the Fearlings, and gave me my life back. I'm also thankful that you helped my daughter to the best of your ability. And above all else, I'm thankful that I have things to be thankful for", Kozzy said softly. 

Sandy smiled tenderly at him. 

_"I too am thankful to have have things to be thankful for. Also, it was my pleasure to help you and your daugher and I will be here for you and my stepdaughter for as long as you two need me, my beloved husband_ , the sandman replied. 

Kozzy looked at him with a bright smile and snuggled up to him. 

"It feels good to have a home and a family again", Kozzy said. 

_"It does"_ , Sandy agreed. 

They had each other and they would be okay. As they looked into each other's eyes and kissed, they knew that the future held good things in store for them. 

\- End - 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm done with this one-shot, I'm going to start working again on my 1x10 Immortal Husbands Malec fanfic (a fanfic taking place in the alternate universe of 1x10 in the TV series Shadowhunters) that I postponed in December to write Christmas one-shots. I'm also going to start working on a Pokemon fanfic I've been wanting to write for a long time now. Also I will eventually write a backstory for Elijah Von Wonder (a character from Hatter M./The Looking Glass Wars series) and that fanfic will be a prequel to my fanfiction "Tom Madigan's journal" which happens to be a sequel to "ArchEnemy", the third and final volume in the Looking Glass Wars series. I want to write fanfics for many different fandoms like; Shadowhunter Chronicles, Hatter M./The Looking Glass Wars, Pokemon, Guardians of Childhood, the Legend of Zelda, and maybe one or two original works.
> 
> Like I said before I'm going to write more fanfics in the upcoming months, so if you want to receive notifications when I post a new story, subscribe to me.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
